Intuição
by Crisp2
Summary: O que pode ser mais forte que uma intuição? A vontade de que ela seja mentira ou se torne verdade! Drama, suspense e romance envolvem Cory Monteith, Lea Michele e o elenco de Glee numa história cheia de muita emoção e esperanças!
1. Prólogo

Essa é uma história fictícia dramática, com suspense mas também um pouco de romance, envolvendo todo o elenco de Glee e seus produtores tendo como foco principal os atores Cory Monteith e Lea Michele, bem como algumas personalidades, celebridades, fatos marcantes e principalmente especulativos. É APENAS FICÇÃO, especialmente fatos, nome e lugares. Não detenho nada nem ninguém. Comentários são sempre bem vindos.

**1. Prólogo**

Mais um dia de gravação que começava, corrido como sempre, mas no ambiente alegre e divertido do set de Glee. Cory chegou juntamente com Lea e Chris, os quais se encontraram no estacionamento e entraram no estúdio com suas brincadeiras peculiares sobre afinação e trabalho. Os demais entraram no jogo, tirando saro de Cory.

"Já está quase desbancando o Matthew! Show você dançando hein Sir Monteith!", Dianna implicava com o amigo que depois de muito empenho dele desde a primeira temporada já estava dançando melhor.

"Broadway já está de olho nele, Di. Já falei com meus contatos, vou agenciá-lo!", dizia Lea, vendo que cada vez mais Cory ficava envergonhado da situação.

"Canta, dança, interpreta, lava, passa, cozinha, ... é bonito, cavalheiro... o que mais uma mulher pode querer?", Amber provocava.

"Mais nada", Lea pensou em voz alta. Pra sua sorte, todos levaram como brincadeira. Ela porém 'sentiu' aquilo que falou. E não devia, pois já era comprometida. Mas ela sabia que mesmo gostando do seu namorado, não podia negar que aquele moreno de quase 2 metros mexia com ela.

"Chega gente! Vamos trabalhar!", Cory suplicou. "O que foi?", ele perguntou vendo Lea quieta pensativa.

"Nada. Vamos trabalhar!", ela fugiu antes que fosse pega novamente por seus devaneios.

.:

"Cory, ligação pra você. É urgente!", um rapaz da produção chamou o ator.

"Olá Sr. Branson, como vai?", depois de algum tempo conversando com o responsável pela Virgin Unite, Cory ficou a par dos acontecimentos na Europa, os quais ele só via superficialmente através da mídia. O ator ficou chocado com o que o empresário lhe contou. Era hora de eles usarem seu prestígio internacional pra levar um pouco de alento pra aqueles jovens perdidos que estavam demolindo Tottenham, norte de Londres. Após um jovem ser morto por questões não esclarecidas, muitos jovens começaram uma devastação sangrenta, causando inúmeras vítimas, além de destruírem tudo. Ainda não se sabia ao certo se havia questões sociais envolvidas, drogas ou o tipo de influencia que eles sofreram, só se sabia era que se não fossem impedidos poderiam destruir a cidade. O Sr. Branson pediu pra Cory como embaixador se juntar aos outros voluntários da Virgin Unite, bem como de outras entidades da Europa, e ir tentar acalmar os ânimos de lá. Muita gente já estava trabalhando em prol de conter a situação, mas eles precisavam de alguma voz forte pra sacudi-los, alguém que conseguiu dar a volta por cima, se levantar depois de errar. Segundo ele, Cory era perfeito pois além disso, tinha o poder e a empatia de cativar as pessoas.

"Preciso ver com Ryan se ele me libera, mas por mim, pego o primeiro avião".

"Ele já falou comigo, pode ir!", Ryan ouviu o final da conversa e assentiu que estava tudo bem, que ficasse o tempo que precisasse, que ele iria inventar alguma coisa pra Finn.

.:

"Cory não vai!", Lea segurou o amigo pelo braço quando ele estava se despedindo de todos pra embarcar pra Londres.

"O que? Não, não posso, foi me chamado a responsabilidade, não posso dizer não!"

Ninguém entendeu o porque da apreensão da moça, mas perceberam que ela estava realmente aflita.

"Vocês não vão nem sentir minha falta! Dois a três dias o Sr. Branson me pediu. Logo estou de volta".

Lea finalmente deu um abraço nele e com o coração apertado viu Cory saindo pela porta do estúdio.

.:

"Falei com o Cory ontem, estava muito animado, parece que sua missão foi além das expectativas. Conseguiram uma significativa diminuída nos ataques e surtos por lá. Parece que eles estavam sendo instigados por um grupo de terroristas, alguns jovens comentaram com eles. Dá pra acreditar?", Mark comentava durante o almoço com os amigos.

"Terrorismo? Eu imaginei que isso havia terminado!", respondeu Jenna.

"Isso nunca termina babe", respondeu Chris.

"Então a revolta daqueles jovens era apenas desculpa pra meia dúzia expor seu terror? Deus...", Matthew ficou desapontado por ainda ter jovens que com toda instrução do mundo de hoje ainda são facilmente ludibriados.

"E quando ele volta?", Lea não se conteve.

"Parece que amanhã, ele hoje ainda tem uma palestra pra participar em um grande evento por lá. Nosso amigo está causando frisson, estou mega orgulhoso dele. Pelo menos tudo que passou está servindo de alguma coisa agora!", disse Mark.

.:

Brad, um dos produtores de Glee, estava conversando com Ryan sobre quando Cory iria voltar, quando ambos ao entrar numa sala de descanso do pessoal, pegaram todos agitados, alguns emocionados, extasiados, vendo as últimas notícias na tv sobre um grande atentado em Londres. Uma bomba explodiu dentro de um trem que ia em direção ao centro da cidade. Não se sabia ao certo, eram ainda as primeiríssimas informações, mas dava pra ver que o negócio tinha sido feio, digno de '11 de setembro'. Brad começou a juntar as peças vendo imagens do acidente e caiu quase desmaiando sobre um sofá. Todos se assustaram.

"Brad, o que foi?", Ryan indagou vendo o amigo pálido quase chorando.

"Q-q-quando mesmo aconteceu esse atentado?", ele mal conseguiu perguntar.

"A meia hora", respondeu Kevin.

Ele olhou no celular. "Estava indo pro centro?"

"Sim"

Brad olhou novamente o celular, as informações conferiam. Ele se desesperou e começou a chorar. Todos ficaram em pânico. Lea sentiu um nó na garganta ao pedir: "Ele estava lá?". Brad respondeu com um sinal afirmativo. Lea desmaiou.

Após socorrer Lea, ela e todos souberam, por volta de meia hora atrás, um pouco mais, Cory falava com Brad pelo celular, ele havia embarcado no dito cujo trem rumo a sua última conferência antes de voltar embora.

"Ele está... ele...ele está ali!", o produtor mal conseguia falar. O nervosismo tomou conta de todos, olhando pra tela da tv, vendo aquelas imagens horríveis de destruição. Eles ainda tentaram em vão ligar pra Cory, a chamada era feita, mas ninguém atendia. Uma notícia anunciada por um dos repórteres que cobria o caso, completou o desespero do elenco: segundo a primeira avaliação dos bombeiros, as chances de sobreviventes eram praticamente impossíveis.


	2. Sentidos

**2. Sentidos**

Não dava pra acreditar, na verdade ninguém queria! Mas, segundo Brad tudo batia, o horário, o lugar, o destino de chegada, o celular que ninguém atendia. Era difícil de aceitar: Cory podia estar no meio daquela catástrofe, ser uma das centenas de vítimas. As informações que eles tinham acesso pelo tv ou Internet ainda eram vagas, imprecisas, devido a dimensão do atentado e a quantidade de gente envolvida.

"Ele poderia estar lá, mas e se ele desceu antes do previsto?" indagou Chris. Todos queriam encontrar alguma esperança para acordar daquele pesadelo.

"Continua tentando o celular, não vamos desistir!", Lea suplicava a Mark. "Eu vou ligar nos hotéis pra ver onde ele estava hospedado, quem sabe ele está lá!"

Dianna, Jenna e Chris se grudaram na Internet em busca de notícias, principalmente dos sobreviventes. Os demais sintonizavam todos os canais possíveis também à procura de novas informações. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais a turma ficava angustiada.

Eles viraram a noite procurando novidades. Nada. Uns acabaram adormecendo na frente da tv, outros em seus aparelhos de iphone, computadores, exaustos. O dia amanheceu e com ele as primeiras impressões da equipe de resgate falando ao vivo de Londres. O responsável comentou sobre a tragédia contando sobre a situação que era pior do que todos imaginavam. Ele também deu a primeira lista das vítimas. Eram sobreviventes, já que a grande maioria morreu, tendo uma porcentagem muito grande de corpos irreconhecíveis. Pra tristeza geral, nada do nome de Cory.

"Ei não vamos se entregar, tenho fé que ele está bem!", Kevin tentava animar os amigos.

"Está começando a ficar difícil de esperar coisa boa, agora o celular já não faz a chamada". Disse Mark.

"Pro hotel ele também não voltou", disse Lea meio choramingando.

"Liguei pro Sr. Branson, ele também não chegou na conferência", anunciou Ryan entrando na sala.

Todos começaram a ficar ansiosos.

"Gente, com toda a confusão que está na cidade, ele pode estar em algum lugar perdido, sei lá", Amber tentava achar uma explicação.

"Não quero ser pessimista mas diante de uma situação dessas, se ele estivesse 'a salvo', teria ligado pra cá, pros amigos com quem ele mora. Ele é esperto, se estivesse perdido, logo acharia uma forma de tranqüilizar a todos aqui!", comentou Brad.

De repente, a atenção de todos voltou-se pra tv, mais um boletim de vítimas. Agora seriam os nomes das mortes confirmadas. Eles optaram por anunciar na tv, pois perceberam que eram a maioria estrangeiros, sendo assim iriam comunicar os parentes e interessados. A lista era imensa e a cada nome dito que não era Cory, um suspiro de alivio inundava a sala. Infelizmente, já no final da lista, o que eles tanto temiam aconteceu: Cory estava entre as vítimas fatais. Ninguém conseguia acreditar, finalmente a confirmação. Todos caíram no choro. O desespero tomou conta da turma.

Atores, produtores, profissionais que trabalham por traz das câmeras, todos sem exceção, partilhavam daquele momento tão triste. Cory era muito querido e ninguém queria aceitar. Em menos de uma hora depois do anúncio da sua morte, toda a mídia já sabia, e o set já não era mais um lugar seguro pra se ficar ali. Todo elenco teve que 'fugir' pra evitar o assédio da imprensa. Ninguém ali tinha condições de falar nada. Lea foi uma das últimas a deixar o estúdio e, quando a morena saiu pela porta e viu um laço preto amarrado nela, não agüentou e desmaiou. Aquela situação era demasiada forte para qualquer um deles suportar.

"E a família? Será que já sabe? Os amigos que ele morava junto aqui em Los Angeles?", Kevin perguntou a Brad.

"Todos já sabem. A família dele já sabe, não tive coragem de ligar pra mãe dele, vou fazer isso a noite. Sei que ela passou mal e teve que ser amparada. O pai também teve que ser socorrido. São pessoas já de certa idade e lidar com a morte do filho é uma das piores coisas que existe. Falei com o irmão dele, pois alguém da família tem que ir pra lá pra retirar o corpo do IML. Dadas as condições dos pais, terá que ser o irmão. Me ofereci pra ir junto, mas ele disse que o Sr. Branson vai acompanhá-lo, parece que de certa forma ele se sente culpado por ter mandado Cory pra Londres".

"Imagino o que ele deva estar sentindo, mas ele não tem culpa, estava agindo com a melhor das intenções, agora é bom que ele vá junto, pois deve ser a maior burocracia lá, e um homem de poder e rico como ele pode ser de valiosa ajuda nesse caso!", Kevin ponderou.

.:

O dia foi de muitas orações e comoção de todos, sejam os fãs que cobriram os estúdios da Fox em Los Angeles de flores, ou nos mares de palavras carinhosas dos mesmos através das mídias sociais. A imprensa também não ficou pra trás, tv, rádio, internet, em todo lugar se falava na morte prematura de um dos astros de Glee. Seus amigos estavam em choque e ainda pra todo lugar que olhavam viam algo ou alguém falando do companheiro. Estava impossível viver num mundo só com as lembranças de Cory.

.:

"...sei que a senhora não está bem, como eu não estou, mas sei também que nem de longe o meu sentimento é parecido com a sua dor, a dor de perder um filho. Mas no momento que fiquei sabendo, me lembrei da senhora. Cory sempre falava tanto da mãe. Eu precisava ligar pra dizer que pode contar comigo, só nos vimos uma ou outra vez, talvez nem se lembre de mim, mas eu sempre gostei tanto do seu filho, gostaria que a senhora soubesse que tem em mim uma amiga, ..."

"Eu sei sim quem você é...Você é a Lea Michele. Meu filho sempre falou com carinho de você. Ele gostava muito, acho que muito mais do que ele podia entender. Não somos próximas mas lhe conheço bem, de tanto que ele falava em você. Agora entendo o porque do fascínio dele, você é mesmo especial!"

Lea achou que já havia chorado tudo o que podia, mas naquele momento, conversando com a mãe de Cory, ela percebeu que não tinha nem chorado a metade. Era pra ela confortar a senhora, mas era ela que estava recebendo todo o carinho. Pelo jeito não era só a jovem morena que gostava tanto de um amigo que não sabia nem ao certo compreender seus sentimentos. Ele também sentia o mesmo e comentara até com a mãe. 'Deus, por que tinha que ter acontecido isso?', ela pensou.

"Se fecho meus olhos, é como se estivesse sonhando um sonho ruim, mas o pior é que quando abro eles vejo que é verdade! Mas meu coração não vê isso, acho que é o que mais dói, quando os olhos vêem mas o coração não quer aceitar!", Lea comentou.

"Sinto o mesmo minha querida", disse a senhora do outro lado da linha, "o coração da gente é tão bobo que não quer se conformar com a realidade. É como se, por mais que me falem, meu coração diz que ele não está morto!"

"O meu também sente isso!", disse Lea.

.:

Finalmente os aeroportos de Londres foram abertos, e Shaun, irmão mais velho de Cory, e Richard Branson, puderam ir cumprir uma das piores missões que já haviam lhes dado: trazer Cory de volta pra casa. Enquanto isso, os preparativos iam sendo feitos para seu funeral. Ficou acertado que iria ser no Canadá, logo todos os amigos de Los Angeles iriam pra lá.

Chegando no necrotério indicado, Shaun e Sr. Branson, puderam sentir um pouco do caos que tomou a cidade. Famílias desesperadas atrás de seus entes, muitas sem mesmo terem notícias se estavam mortos, onde estavam, ou ainda aquelas que tinham a confirmação das mortes. Gritos, choros, lamúrias. Os dois homens ainda tinham que encontrar forças para entrarem e fazer o reconhecimento do corpo. Mesmo tendo achado o mesmo com os documentos, era de praxe explicou a eles um responsável do local. Apenas Shaun entrou já que era da família.

Meia hora depois, ele voltou. Com rosto pálido, parecia até ter desmaiado. Ele disse ao companheiro que nunca pensou passar por uma situação dessas, não só por ter de reconhecer o corpo do irmão, mas por ver tanta gente morta em péssimo estado. Parecia que vieram de uma guerra dado o estado em que se encontravam os corpos.

"E então, era Cory?", perguntou o senhor.

"O senhor acredita em intuição?", o homem afirmou que sim, "bem, me chame de louco, é muito parecido, apesar de está bastante machucado no rosto, mas..."

"...mas?"

"mas eu não senti que era meu irmão!"


	3. Esperanças

**3. Esperanças...**

Seja intuição, seja a grande vontade que tudo não passasse de um engano, que fosse tudo um mal entendido, um pesadelo,...qualquer coisa, qualquer possibilidade por mais remota que fosse, valia. E foi em uma intuição, numa dessas possibilidades que Shaun e Sr. Branson se apegaram. Um simples exame de DNA poderia trazer esperanças ou acabar de vez confirmando o que eles não queriam. Simples assim, exceto por eles estarem numa verdadeira 'guerra', onde o pânico, o caos tomou conta. Os profissionais tanto nos necrotérios como nos hospitais estavam demasiadamente ocupados com a grande demanda de gente pedindo ajuda. Logo, conseguir fazer o tal exame naquela loucura toda era praticamente impossível. Mas, nunca fora tão importante ter poder e dinheiro. Tanto Richard Branson, bilionário, como Shaun Monteith, um homem comum, perceberam. O que levaria dias, talvez mais, iria demorar questão de horas. Horas, apenas algumas poucas horas, e os dois iriam saber se foi só intuição ou se o sentimento de irmãos realmente existia.

.:

"Nós tínhamos que fazer alguma homenagem aqui, em Los Angeles...", comentava Ryan com Brad.

"Concordo. O que você tem em mente?" perguntou Brad.

"Não sei, realmente não sei, estou 'seco', pela primeira vez na minha vida, não tenho idéias... o que você me sugere?"

"Também estou sem idéias... que tal chamarmos todo o elenco pra nos ajudar? Todos são muito amigos, todos amavam aquele desengonçado...", uma pausa, Brad engasgou lembrando das brincadeiras no set, da alegria que Cory contagiava, "... se juntarmos a idéia de cada, acho que vamos conseguir inventar algo bacana, a altura do nosso amigo!".

Ryan concordou: "Vamos combinar de nos encontrarmos num lugar reservado, pra que ninguém nos importune!"

.:

Horas intermináveis, onde o ponteiro do relógio parecia girar ao contrário... Shaun olhava um corredor por onde viria a resposta pra toda a sua angustia. Demorou uma eternidade, principalmente pra quem estava esperando uma noticia de vida ou morte como os dois estavam, mas chegou, finalmente um envelope lacrado foi entregue a Shaun. Era o resultado do exame de DNA pra confirmar se o corpo identificado como sendo de Cory era realmente ele. O irmão mais velho tremia, suava, não conseguia nem respirar direito...não tinha coragem de abrir o tal envelope.

"Abra filho! Por favor abra!", Sr. Branson implorava ao rapaz.

"Não consigo...e se for confirmado que é o Cory, ...", ele começou a chorar.

"Quer que eu abre?", o empresário também estava nervoso, mas mais ainda ansioso, queria acabar logo com aquele sofrimento de angústia.

"Quero!", mal conseguiu responde o rapaz.

Ele abriu, depois de uma breve leitura, tentando entender aqueles termos médicos, Sr. Richard ergueu os olhos do papel encontrando os aflitos e interrogativos do companheiro.

"E-e-então?", Shaun pediu.

.:

"Nós podíamos fazer um musical, ao estilo de Glee mesmo, com cada um de vocês cantando umas das músicas que Cory interpretou ao longo das temporadas...", Ryan comentava com sua equipe. Um telefonema e dois minutos depois estavam todos ali, prontamente pra fazer juntos, uma das mais lindas homenagens ao amigo. Atores, produção, companheiros do dia a dia do trabalho, de uma vida!

Enquanto eles discutiam seu projeto, o celular de Brad tocou. Ele pediu licença e foi atender fora da sala em que estavam todos. Brad ficou intrigado com a ligação. "Será que tiveram algum problema?", ele pensou consigo ao ver no visor o nome de Shaun, irmão de Cory.

"Meu Deus... você tem certeza?", Shaun deixou Brad apar da situação em que se encontravam. "Ok, pode deixar, conte com todos!"

Brad saiu correndo de volta pra sala onde estavam todos. Num misto de choro e alegria ele despejou as últimas informações que teve.

"Escutem, vocês não vão acreditar...nem eu estou acreditando...tenho que contar logo senão vou achar que é mentira...meu Deus!". Todos olhavam o produtor intrigados e assustados.

"Fale Brad, o que foi, está ficando louco?", Ryan perguntou ao amigo.

"Se segurem nas cadeiras...aconteceu um milagre! Deus, e que milagre! Sai atender agora uma ligação de Shaun, irmão do nosso Cory, lembram que ele e o Sr. Richard Branson viajaram até Londres pra trazer o corpo do nosso amigo?", aos poucos todos foram imaginando o tal milagre. " Pois bem, eles foram reconhecer o corpo, segundo Shaun ele teve uma intuição que não era seu irmão, então eles solicitaram um exame de DNA pra confirmação. E...?" Brad fez um suspense vendo os rostos de todos já extasiados, torcendo pra que ele dissesse o que eles imaginavam.

"Fale Brad, por favor..." pediam todos.

"... e ..." ele sorriu com seu rosto coberto de lágrimas, "... e não era mesmo! O corpo que havia sido identificado sendo de Cory, era muito parecido com as fotos dos documentos, inclusive portava a carteira dele, mas não era ele. O exame deu negativo!" Brad gritava eufórico.

"Isso quer dizer..." disse Lea chorando.

"Isso quer dizer minha doce Lea que ele pode não estar morto, ainda há uma esperança!", Brad abraçou ela. "Shaun ligou pra além de nos contar essa maravilha, também pediu pra todos fazermos uma prece, rezarmos, orarmos, tudo vale disse ele. O que eles conseguiram hoje é obra de Deus, é um milagre, então ele nos pediu pra fazermos uma corrente de orações enquanto ele e o Sr. Branson vão se desdobrar atrás do nosso Franketeen pelos hospitais e necrotérios de lá".

"É pra já, vamos unir nossas religiões, crenças em prol desse milagre", Ryan confirmou.

"Vamos pedir ajuda a todos, vamos usar nossas redes sociais... não precisa explicar muito, apenas pedir as preces de todos, há de sermos ouvidos!" indagou Lea.

E assim eles o fizeram, espalharam aos quatro ventos: "Se você acredita em milagre, por favor nos ajude, faça sua oração!". Uma mensagem dessas vinda dos atores e produção de Glee em meio aos dias sombrios que estavam vivendo, deixou toda a sociedade atordoada, mas todo mundo entendeu. Em minutos a notícia que Cory poderia estar vivo correu por todo o mundo, passou além das fronteiras dos EUA, e uniu o povo Gleek numa única corrente. Crenças diferentes, culturas, religiões, várias idades, vários idiomas, mas a mesma prece! Lea e os outros resolveram usar o próprio set que trabalhavam todos os dias como sua casa, seu ponto de oração, já que cada um deles tinha sua religião. Mas assim que ficaram sabendo, os amigos que moravam com Cory, os músicos da banda em que ele tocava, a Bonnie Dunne, além de outros amigos de Los Angeles, colegas da Fox, bem como toda a diretoria e trabalhadores dali se juntaram a eles para orar. Logo o set ficou pequeno, se mudaram então pra um auditório, o qual também logo ficou pequeno, já que a cada minuto chegava mais e mais gente pra se juntar a corrente. Não tardou pra que a imprensa baixasse lá, trazendo com eles uma segurança reforçada, dada a quantidade de celebridades que estavam dentro daquele auditório. Gente de outros canais, colegas de outras emissoras, gente influente, naquele momento eram mais um na multidão que só crescia. Cory era realmente muito querido! E quem não tinha tanta proximidade com ele, ficou emocionado, envolvido com toda aquela situação, descendo do seu pedestal, dobrando os joelhos pelo tal milagre!

Brad olhava o celular a cada minuto, angustiado, esperando por notícias. Enquanto isso, Shaun e Sr. Branson percorriam os hospitais em busca de Cory. Decidiram começar pelos hospitais atrás dele vivo, pois era o que mais queriam e depois de passarem o dia num dos necrotérios, desejavam não ter que voltar a entrar num lugar daqueles.

.:

As orações seguiram noite adentro. A mobilização de artistas, das redes sociais, mídia e tv, chamou a atenção do mundo. Nunca se ouvira falar de algo nesse sentido. O mundo não estava perdido. Ainda havia amor e compaixão no coração das pessoas. E a esperança de encontrar um simples mortal vivo que muitas daquelas pessoas nem sequer conheciam era algo irreal, algo que só Deus poderia explicar.

Amanheceu, veio a tarde, e a noite logo apontou. Mesmo com todo o cansaço, a maioria das pessoas não saiu dali, daquele auditório, alguns saíram mas voltaram, a corrente não podia ser quebrada!

"Lea, vem vamos descansar um pouco! Depois você volta amor!", suplicava sua mãe.

"Não mamãe, eu não vou sair daqui!", dizia a moça visivelmente cansada assim como todos seus amigos de elenco, os primeiros e fiéis ali.

De repente o celular de Brad tocou, ele estava quase cochilando em meio sua prece, lhe pregando um susto. Ele saiu do meio de todos, num canto mais reservado pra atender. Mesmo assim, chamou a atenção de todos. Infelizmente não era quem eles esperavam, era o presidente da Fox querendo notícias. Todos ficaram frustrados, mas voltando as orações. Brad ao desligar o celular acabou sem querer tirando o toque, deixando apenas em modo silencioso, logo quando ele tocou novamente, em seguida, ninguém percebeu, apenas ele. Discretamente, ele saiu do auditório. Alguns minutos depois ele voltou, parou na porta, contemplando todos, unidos, juntos, sem distinção, uma das coisas mais lindas que ele já havia visto na vida! Ryan percebeu o amigo parado na porta chorando: "Ele já sabe! Eu conheço ele", disse o criador de Glee chamando a atenção dos demais. Logo todos estavam olhando pro produtor.

"Diga", disse Ryan.

Brad chorava compulsivamente. Num rosto molhado de lágrimas brotou o mais lindo sorriso pra presentear a todos que viraram a noite rezando pelo amigo:

"Nossas preces foram atendidas...eles encontraram Cory...ele está vivo!".

As reações foram das mais diversas, mas todos sem exceção choravam e gritavam de alegria. Sem dúvida, as risadas e os suspiros de alívio foram ouvidos além do oceano, talvez num pequeno hospital no interior de Londres, onde até então um jovem desconhecido gravemente ferido tentava se recuperar. Agora ele não estava mais sozinho, perdido, agora além do irmão e de um amigo, ele tinha junto consigo milhões de preces pedindo pra que ele saísse do coma e voltasse pra junto deles!


	4. Expectativas

**4. Expectativas**

Shaun e Sr. Branson percorreram quase uma Londres inteira, até as cidades ali vizinhas, atrás de Cory. Sempre apoiados em alguma informação, por mais desencontrada ou mal descrita, lá iam os dois, aficionados, torcendo pra encontrar alguma coisa mais plausível, mais contundente, alguma informação de onde poderiam encontrá-lo. Foi difícil, cansativo, mas valeu a pena. Quando chegaram em um pequeno hospital, mais no interior da cidade, também lotado, onde um dos atendentes afirmou ter um rapaz parecido com a descrição que os dois estavam procurando. Shaun mal pode acreditar, quando entrou numa das salas da UTI e viu Cory deitado. Estava cheio de aparelhos, com a cabeça enfaixada, parecia não estar muito bem...mas estava vivo! Até então, por não ter sido encontrado com seus documentos, era apenas mais uma das centenas vítimas desconhecidas que aguardavam serem reconhecidas por parentes ou interessados. Mas daquele momento em diante, ele não seria mais um desconhecido. Agora já tinha um nome em seus formulários do hospital. Sr. Branson não poupou esforços, queria levá-lo pra um hospital maior, dar-lhe melhores condições de tratamento, dado o estado grave em que se encontrava. Contudo, por ser grave, não poderia ser removido. Ele bateu a cabeça e estava inconsciente, num estado de pré-coma. Estava todo machucado pelo corpo, mas não quebrara nada além de algumas costelas, provavelmente foi arremessado contra uma das paredes quando da explosão, pelo menos era o que os bombeiros imaginavam descrevendo no relatório do hospital. Mas estando inconsciente, os médicos não conseguiam avaliar se houve alguma fratura de maior gravidade e que não aparecia nos raios-x, como na espinha por exemplo. Ainda havia a pancada na cabeça, se esta iria ter alguma seqüela. Ele estava vivo, mas seu estado era gravíssimo. A corrente de orações não podia ser quebrada. Depois de tudo que passaram, Shaun e Sr. Richard tinham certeza que tudo iria dar certo, e que nem que demorasse, mas Cory iria acordar, e junto com ele, os dois também iriam acordar daquele pesadelo.

.:

"Então pessoal, é isso. Ele está vivo, mas o estado dele é muito delicado", Brad explicava a todos ali presentes o que o irmão de Cory lhe disse no celular ainda a pouco.

"Gente, mais do que nunca, temos que dobrar nossas preces, Cory precisa de nós!" Lea suplicava.

"Concordo, mas nós estamos cansados, passamos a noite inteira aqui. Nós precisamos também descansar um pouco, pra estarmos com nossa força total..." indagava Âmber.

"É filha, você está muito pálida, precisa descansar! Você está só em 'meia fase' já, precisa estar inteira pra fazer uma boa oração!", a mãe da morena tentava tirar a filha dali por pelo menos algumas horas, minutos que fosse.

"Ele não está podendo esperar eu descansar! O estado dele não pode esperar!" ela voltou-se no lugar que estava até então, "até que eu tenha um pingo de força, até que meu corpo agüente... não vou sair daqui!". Lea era um exemplo de persistência, de coragem. Visivelmente exausta, ela não se entregou. E sob ela pousou todos os olhares compadecidos. Se alguém que até então estava se queixando, esqueceu, ficou calado, e prontamente se juntou a ela. Toda sua dedicação levantou uma observação: será que tudo aquilo era simplesmente por causa de um amigo, ou tinha alguma coisa a mais? Seu namorado também ficou intrigado. Theo percebeu que estava sobrando ali e saiu. 'Não é hora de criar caso, falo com ela outro dia', ele pensou. Lea vendo ele sair, ponderou: 'como você desiste fácil! não preciso de um namorado grude aqui, mas uma boa prece é importante! como você vem me desapontando Theo, acho que você não é quem eu pensava, ou não é quem eu quero pra mim. Quem eu quero logo vai estar aqui, tenho certeza!', ela pensava enquanto voltava a se concentrar.

.:

Especialistas e toda aparelhagem possível foram trazidas na esperança de ajudar Cory a sair daquele estado. Todos os esforços de profissionais que o Sr. Branson trouxe pra salvar seu amigo demoraram, mas foram compensados. Aos poucos o quadro foi se estabilizando e o rapaz foi apresentando sinais de melhora.

"Ele parece que está sentindo que está todo mundo torcendo por ele!" Shaun comentava com seu companheiro de jornada.

"Ele sente!", disse o empresário.

Cory ainda não tinha acordado, mas conforme os dias iam passando, era visível sua melhora, logo ele acordaria afirmavam os médicos. Sendo assim, Shaun pediu que todos voltassem as suas vidas normais. Não que a corrente tenha sido cessada, mas o mundo tinha que continuar a girar. Cory, apesar de apreciar o movimento, não iria gostar de todos deixarem suas vidas largadas por ele. Meio a contragosto, o fizeram. Todos voltaram pras suas casas, familiares, trabalhos; levando consigo a esperança de em pouco tempo ter a companhia novamente do amigo, 'são e salvo!'.

.:

Depois de algumas semanas paradas, as gravações com o elenco de Glee voltaram a serem feitas. Os fãs estavam ansiosos, não podiam mais esperar. E, agora que Cory já estava melhor, aos poucos tudo foi se encaixando como antes. Devido ao atraso indesejado, todos os atores estavam sobrecarregados de trabalho. Gravavam todos os dias desde muito cedo até a madrugada. Mas mesmo tendo seu tempo inteiro ocupado, os colegas não esqueciam do amigo enfermo. Torciam pra que ele acordasse logo e voltasse. Ryan planejava os episódios já contando com Cory, sem mesmo saber em que estado ele iria acordar. Sempre que perguntado, ele afirmava: 'nem que ele volte cego, surdo, mudo, tetraplégico,...nem que não consiga arquear uma das suas sobrancelha... ele sempre terá o lugar dele aqui, esperando'. Se pra todos a ausência de Cory era sentida, pra Lea chegava a doer. Por mais trabalho que tivesse, era só piscar que lembrava dele. Mais que preocupação, ela sentia saudade.

"Oi Shaun, tudo bem? Me desculpe, sei que foi combinado que Brad seria o único contato contigo, pra que não ficasse um monte de gente te atormentando e tal, mas eu não agüentei e implorei pra ele me dar seu número. Precisava saber se ele está melhor, se acordou... eu..." Lea falava apressadamente desesperada no celular, nem respirando direito.

"Oi, oi, quem está falando?", Shaun perguntou.

"Desculpa, é a Lea, colega de trabalho de Cory, aqui de Glee..."

"Eu sei que era você Lea, só estava brincando. Até que você demorou a ligar! Pelo que meu irmão sempre falou de você achei que iria me ligar já no outro dia!"

"Como?" ela ficou surpresa.

"Brad me deu seu número pra caso ele não pudesse atender ou estivesse ocupado, era pra mim ir atrás de você. Me disse que podia contar contigo".

Lea ficou envergonhada mas feliz por tanta consideração e confiança.

"Eu não queria atrapalhar, por isso não liguei antes. E então, como ele está?"

"Está bem melhor perto do dia em que vi ele pela primeira vez. Por mais que eu queria e acreditava na sua recuperação, tive medo de ele não sobreviver. Mas, olhe só, está quase saindo do quadro de risco, falta só ele acordar e dizer que está tudo bem!"

"Shaun, confia, ele vai estar bem sim, eu acredito!"

"Eu quero mais do que tudo, mas é uma loteria Lea. Os médicos estão na expectativa, esperam desde alguma lesão na coluna que pode comprometer algum movimento, tipo deixando ele paraplégico, tetraplégico...ou ainda alguma lesão na cabeça em si, essa é a maior preocupação deles, pois já que Cory está demorando tanto a acordar..." Shaun começou a pensar, e sua alegria começou a desaparecer, dando lugar a uma expressão preocupada no rosto, na voz, Lea podia jurar que ele começou até a chorar.

"Eu sinto dentro de mim que nada disso vai acontecer. Que de uma hora pra outra ele vai acordar falando umas daquelas asneiras dele, todo feliz, meio perdido sem entender nada, querendo levantar da cama do hospital, porque eu não vejo, mas aposto que é meio pequena pro nosso meninão, rsss" ela tentava animar o irmão de seu amigo, sozinho numa terra tão distante, cheio de preocupações.

"Você é mesmo incrível Lea! Meu irmão escolheu bem!"

"Escolheu?"

"Ele nunca me confessou, não é do tipo dele falar de suas intimidades... mas pelo modo que sempre comentava sobre você, com aqueles olhos brilhando meio bobo, sempre tive a certeza que era apaixonado pela tal da Lea Michele!"

Lea ficou perplexa, sem chão. Então Cory gostava dela. Meu Deus como ele nunca percebeu?

"Ah Lea, e não se preocupe com a sogra, ela me contou que você ligou pra ela e conversaram. Te digo uma coisa, uma minha mãe é dura na queda, mas você derrubou ela de jeito! Está encantada contigo!"

"Meu Deus..."

"Está bem Lea? Desculpe é que eu falo mais do que a boca! Faça de conta que não te disse nada, ok!"

"É meio difícil esquecer uma coisa dessas Shaun!" ela começou a rir.

"Eu sou intrometido, desculpa. Cory vai me matar! Ainda mais, nem pedi, mas acho que é comprometida... meu Deus, e eu falando bobagem!"

"Não mais! Percebi que a pessoa com quem eu estava não era bem quem eu pensava...acho que na realidade nem era amor o que sentia por ele, talvez comodismo, carinho, sei lá. Quando a gente leva uma rasteira da vida, é que começa a perceber melhor as coisas, e ver de quem a gente realmente gosta de verdade!" Lea sorria imaginando o homem que ela ama: Cory! "Ei, Shaun, onde você está? Não está no quarto dele?"

"Não, estou no corredor"

"Será que você poderia ir até ele?"

"Sim, quer dizer, não posso, mas eu vou. Espera ai!" ele entrou no quarto do irmão, estavam sozinhos. "Estou dentro"

"Coloca no viva-voz pra gente conversar, quero dar um oi pra ele"

"Acho que ele não vai te ouvir Lea, mas tudo bem,... feito"

"Olá Franketeen, é a Lea. Não se faça se difícil, tenho certeza que pode me ouvir. Então, abra os olhinhos e dê um sorrinho! Por favor!" Lea fazia graça, mesmo que ele não fizesse o que ela pedia, tinha certeza que podia ouvi-la, enquanto isso Shaun ria das bobagens que ela falava, encantado pela doçura e generosidade que aquela atriz famosa tratava seu irmão enfermo. Ele podia jurar que o sentimento que Cory tinha por ela era correspondido.

"Ele não abriu os olhos Lea, mas acho que está sorrindo!"

"É, como você sabe? O que ele fez?"

"Estou me baseando na curva do lábio dele e nos furinhos da bochecha que estão aparecendo"

"Oh meu Deus! Ele está mesmo sorrindo! Ele me ouviu!"

Ps.: Nessa fic, Lea ainda namora Theo... mas por pouco tempo! rsss


	5. Fim do Pesadelo

**5. Fim do Pesadelo**

Dois dias depois...

"Pois é, como te falei, estamos numa correria só. Gravando o dia todo. Sim, sim". Brad entrava no set de filmagens de Glee falando ao celular. "Estou agora no set, acabei de entrar. Se está todo mundo aqui comigo?" ele olhou ao seu redor e viu que além de estar todos ali, sua conversa acabou chamando a atenção do pessoal. "Ok, peraí". Brad tirou o celular do ouvido e ligou no viva-voz.

"Olá pessoal, tudo bem? Aqui é o Shaun, irmão mais velho do Cory. Pedi pro Brad colocar no viva-voz pra dar uma notícia a todos vocês..." o elenco ficou paralisado, ansioso. "Gente...Cory acordou!". Nesse instante a sala foi tomada por gritos de felicidade, uma euforia só.

"Ei, ei, esperem, por favor...fiquem quietos, Shaun como ele está? Ele está bem?" Lea ainda estava apreensiva. O pessoal então se calou lembrando de todas as possibilidades, os riscos, os medos de alguma seqüela que apareceriam quando ele enfim acordasse.

"Se ele está bem? Espera, deixa-me ver se consigo...aha, corredor limpo, mais um pouquinho...então, você queria saber se ele está bem...e aí?" Shaun fazia suspense.

"Vou ficar melhor quando você sair do meu pé! Seu mala!" Cory respondeu bravo.

"Não adianta esbravejar, eu ainda sou o mais velho e portanto mando no caçula! Ah, e você está no viva-voz com todo seus amigos de Glee", Shaun riu incomodando o irmão.

"Ei Gente, tudo bem? Como estão, espero que sentindo minha falta!" ele sorriu imaginando todo mundo escutando a briga dele e Shaun. "E com ou sem platéia eu te digo, você é um mala!"

Os amigos foram ao delírio escutando sua voz, percebendo que pelo menos o senso de humor ele não perdeu. Eles conversaram divertidamente colocando parte do papo em dia.

"Sim, ele fez uma senhora bateria de exames, já saiu o resultado, está tudo bem, mais um pouquinho de repouso e já vai poder ir embora!" Dizia Shaun.

"Mas por que ele está bravo?" Kevin incomodava Shaun.

"Porque ainda está com o soro e com algumas sondas de oxigênio, mais por precaução"

"Eu estou amarrado, amordaçado. Odeio ficar preso". Cory respondeu.

"Nem de longe você está amarrado. Eu tinha que ter te fotografado o dia em que encontramos você aqui, aquilo sim era estar amarrado com tantos aparelhos. Você chora demais, reclama demais, é um bebezão!"

Todo mundo ria imaginando aqueles dois irmãos brincando/brigando, depois de tudo o que passaram. Era hora agora de respirar, enfim, aliviados.

"Sinal vermelho, médico na área, vamos desligar, logo estaremos aí, abraço a todos", Shaun desligou.

"Não vejo a hora dele estar aqui de novo, junto de nós". Lea suspirou.

.:

"Então é aqui que você trabalha?" Shaun e sua mãe olhavam admirados a estrutura faraônica dos estúdios da Fox, onde Cory trabalhava.

"Sim, é aqui. Às vezes também saímos pra fazer externas, como no episódio final da segunda temporada, quando ficamos a semana toda em Nova Iorque. Shaun pare o carro ali no portão da entrada, tenho que mostrar minha credencial pra entrarmos. Pegue ali no porta luva do carro".

Shaun cumprimentou o porteiro, e percebeu que havia muitos seguranças. O homem olhou pra credencial e pro carro com olhar interrogativo. "Vocês não podem entrar com a credencial de outra pessoa".

"Ei John, eu estou aqui!" Cory apareceu na janela do carro.

"Cory! Meu Deus...entra, entra", o porteiro fez sinal pros demais seguranças liberarem a passagem. "Cara, não acredito que é você! Como está? Já veio trabalhar?" mal o carro parou, foi cercado pelos seguranças, todos vieram abraçar Cory.

"Bom ver vocês também pessoal. Ainda não vim trabalhar, nem sei se ainda tenho emprego", Cory brincava. "Ah, essa é minha família, minha mãe e meu irmão".

"Eles não são loucos de te dispensar. Prazer em conhecê-los!".

"Vim fazer uma surpresa pros meus amigos. Estão filmando?"

"Sim, está todo mundo aí"

"Preciso de um favor...queria ir até lá, mas sem causar muito alvoroço, não quero atrapalhar..."

"Sei, vamos montar um esquema, você vai ir direto lá"

E assim foi, os seguranças levaram Cory, sua mãe e o irmão direto pro set de Glee, sem serem reconhecidos muito menos parados por ninguém, mesmo as dependências do estúdio estando lotado. Lá encontraram todos muito concentrados gravando. Os três ficaram num canto apenas assistindo a cena. Quando o diretor gritou 'corta', era a 'deixa' pra Cory aparecer.

"Só mais uma vez pessoal, vamos repetir pra ficar perfeito!", ele imitou Brad que assim geralmente dirigia suas cenas, sempre com perfeição.

Seus amigos não acreditaram no que viam. Cory estava ali na frente deles, parecia um sonho. Todos correram pra abraçá-lo, quase derrubando-o.

"Calma minha gente que tem Cory pra todo mundo!" ele brincou.

A sala foi envolvida por uma alegria plena. Finalmente o grupo estava completo. Uns choravam, outros riam, outros faziam os dois. Emoção que não dava pra ser medida. Outro dia foi dado como morto, agora estava de pé ali, cheio de vida e um dos seus maravilhosos sorrisos estampado no rosto. Tudo não passou de um sonho ruim! Shaun e a mãe perceberam ali naquela tarde, como o filho era querido. Aquela era a família que ele havia escolhido, que conquistara e que tanto o amavam.

Cory não ficou muito tempo ali no estúdio pois logo as demais pessoas ficaram sabendo da sua visita e apareceram pra dar-lhe um abraço. Ele ainda não estava totalmente recuperado pra tantas emoções, tanto agito. Acabou 'fugindo' pra não causar um tumulto.

Alguns minutos depois, todos os fãs ficaram sabendo que Cory já estava de volta nos EUA, e que havia dado uma passadinha em Glee pra dar um abraço nos amigos, pois todo o elenco tirou uma foto junto dele e postaram em suas páginas da Internet. Meia hora depois a foto também já aparecia na tv e nos principais veículos de comunicação, como um 'verdadeiro milagre!'.

.;

Aquela semana estava agitada, além do fluxo de gravações e a visita emocionante de Cory, era a festa de premiação do Emmy Awards, e o elenco de Glee, o New Directions foi convidado pra fazer um número musical. Todos acompanharam o drama que o elenco viveu no último mês, e nada melhor pra 'espantar as bruxas' que cantar. Ficou combinado que seria uma apresentação também para homenagear de certa forma o amigo que se recuperava e portanto não iria comparecer a premiação.

Já quase no final da noite, Jimmy Fallon apresentador do evento e fã de carteirinha de Glee, fez um pequeno comentário, com um pouco de humor pra amenizar a 'montanha russa' de emoções que o elenco viveu nos últimos dias. A platéia sabia bem do que ele estava falando. Sem muitas delongas, ele anunciou o grupo.

"Essa é pra vocês que oraram, que fizeram suas preces, que se juntaram a nós, a família Glee. Nós só sabemos agradecer de um jeito...cantando! Essa vai pra você também Franketeen, sei que queria estar aqui, mas ...vamos com calma!...Senhoras e Senhores, com vocês o New Directions, diretamente de Glee"

Começa a apresentação no palco com o famoso hino de Glee, que se tornou prece, oração pra todos se apoiarem e não deixarem de acreditar que um milagre poderia existir: Don't Stop Believing! Logo que começa a tocar a introdução toda a platéia percebe, ficando extasiada, emocionada. A apresentação começa normalmente como sempre, com Lea, Jenna, Chris, Âmber e Kevin dançando e se colocando um do lado do outro. Lea dá a impressão que vai cantar a parte de Cory que é o início do dueto do dois, mas pra surpresa de todos ali presentes, os cinco que estavam enfileirados, abrem uma passagem por onde surge Cory cantando sua parte, levando a platéia às lágrimas, fazendo todos levantarem e em pé receber o jovem como ele merece, ovacionado. A apresentação continua normalmente. Depois desta música, foi cantada ainda um pedaço da música Dog Days Are Over, pra dizer que os dias ruins acabaram, ficaram pra trás; e com toda a energia possível, com todo o elenco pulando e brincando, inclusive Cory, que não tinha nem permissão médica pra estar ali. Por fim, Lea e Cory fizeram o famoso dueto da música Sing e juntamente com seus amigos 'exorcizaram todos os fantasmas' chamando todo mundo pra cantar. Uma apresentação única: as músicas de sempre, a coreografia idem, mas com a energia, vibração e emoção que nunca antes aquele público ali presente viu. Ao final, todos de pé, aplaudiram eufóricos a apresentação.

"Ei, ei, como assim? O que você está fazendo aqui?" Jimmy brincava com Cory.

"É ilusão de ótica, você não está me vendo, eu estou em casa, de cama, em repouso absoluto, como meu médico pediu". Cory brincava com Jimmy fazendo a platéia e todos seus colegas rirem.

"Relaxa, não é todo mundo que vê o Emmy. Seu médico é um cara muito ocupado, deve estar fazendo alguma outra coisa mais útil". Jimmy comenta. De repente toca um celular. "Desculpe, esqueci de desligar, só um instante. Alô, sim...ok, eu falo!" ele desliga e olha pra Cory com expressão preocupada. "Cara, era seu médico... Você está morto! Literalmente! Ele disse que vai te internar num hospício!" Cory fica preocupado. "Calma amigo, dessa eu te tiro, ou você acha que eu fugi da onde antes de vir parar aqui na tv?" Todo mundo ri da cena. "Agora que estamos mais íntimos, eu quero fazer uma coisa que aposto que todo mundo sentado ali na platéia queria fazer..." Jimmy dá um beliscão do braço de Cory, que grita. "Todo mundo queria ter certeza que é você mesmo, que está vivo!". Depois de mais algumas 'gracinhas', Jimmy pede desculpas e agradece a presença de todos. "Agora deixa eu fazer uma coisa por todo mundo que está aqui na platéia e por mais alguns milhões que estão em casa nos assistindo..." ele então dá um forte abraço no ator. "Bem vindo de volta!". Quem se segurou até então, não agüentou. Quem pensou já ter chorado tudo, chorou mais um pouco. Nesse momento até mesmo Cory ficou emocionado. Ele agradeceu rapidamente pelas orações e pelo carinho, antes de sua voz falhar e ele ter o rosto coberto de lágrimas.

.:

"Ei, já está fugindo de novo?" Cory segurou o braço de Lea quando ela estava já saindo do camarim indo em direção da saída dos bastidores.

"Fugindo? Não eu estava..." Lea não queria admitir, mas de certa forma estava sim fugindo dele, pois desde que seus sentimentos estavam expostos, desde que ela soube que gostava dele e que ele também sentia algo, apesar de ter sido dito por seus familiares e não por ele próprio, ela estava confusa, não sabia se chamava-o pra conversar ou se esperava ele vir sozinho.

"Olha Lea, eu queria conversar contigo. Aposto que está chateada. Soube que meu irmão andou falando umas bobagens pra você..."

"Cory..."

"...ele fala muito Lea, por favor esqueça, perdoe se ele te disse alguma coisa que te chateou..."

"Cory..."

"...ele se mete demais na vida dos outros..."

"Cory escute!"

"...aposto que ele te falou alguma asneira... Theo, peça desculpa à ele. Shaun deve ter envolvido até ele...meu Deus!"

"Cory..." Lea vendo que ele estava tão preocupado em se desculpar, temendo ela estar brava com ele, que não via que ela ansiava que ele prestasse atenção nela. Então a pequena morena se inclinou na frente dele e segurou seu rosto. "...Cory ele não disse nenhuma bobagem...ele só falou a verdade!" ela olhou dentro dos olhos dele, "é verdade o que ele me falou?"

"Depende, ele me disse que te confidenciou que achava que eu estava apaixonado por você..."

"E...?"

"Se estou apaixonado? Não...não sou apaixonado, eu amo você, sou louco por você, paixão é coisa de amantes, o que sinto por você é amor". Ele sorriu vendo que ela compartilhava também o mesmo sentimento.

"E por que você nunca me disse? Desde de quando..."

"Desde o dia em que te conheci. Como eu iria saber se você gostava de mim? Tinha também o Theo, seu namorado. Eu... eu só não queria correr o risco de te perder. Antes a companhia da sua amizade do que nada!"

"Seu bobo! Eu sempre gostei tanto de você, mas foi só nesses dias de caos que percebi o quanto era esse 'tanto'. Percebi que o que sentia não era só por causa de um amigo, percebi que estava correndo o risco de perder a pessoa que mais amava em minha vida. E o pior, eu nem mesmo podia dizer a você o quanto te amava, o quanto você me fazia feliz", Lea envolveu seus braços no pescoço de Cory sem desviar seu olhar do dele. Ele abraçou-a pela cintura prestando atenção em cada palavra que ela dizia. 'Como ele sonhou um dia ela dizer algo daquilo pra ele, finalmente', pensou.

"Lea eu te amo tanto... como é bom dizer isso! Eu te amo!"

"Eu também te amo!"

E com um beijo, o casal selou o amor que compartilhavam.

"E o Theo?" Cory parou no meio do beijo pra perguntar sobre o namorado de Lea, jamais queria ser o amante e muito menos enganar alguém.

"Não estou mais com ele. Mas isso não importa, é uma longa história que te conto um dia desses" ela então voltou a beijar ele.

"Lea, não está fazendo isso devido a tudo que me aconteceu, por pena..." ele voltou a questioná-la.

"Só se for por pena de mim! Finalmente me dei conta que amo você, um dos meus melhores amigos, que sempre está comigo... se o 'estalo' foi quando desse pesadelo que aconteceu contigo, ok, paciência, ... se tivemos que sofrer um horror pra finalmente sermos recompensando com esse grande presente, o amor que sentimos um pelo outro, ok...não importa babe, o que me importa daqui pra frente é que eu te amo e quero ficar contigo! Agora vem cá e para de me interromper!"

Lea o puxou novamente pra continuar o beijo. Cory se entregou.

Enquanto os dois estavam no maior amasso, Ryan passou por eles. Os dois perceberam e ficaram sem jeito. 'Era o 'chefe', será que ele iria aprovar?' ambos pensaram enquanto se olhavam.

"Até que enfim!" ele comentou antes de deixá-los.

O casal riu. Só eles ainda não tinham percebido que se amavam. O restante do mundo pelo jeito já sabia há muito tempo.

_**Fim**_


End file.
